


pretty words for pretty souls

by michiko (afire)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, inspired by '100 ways to say i love you', smol children deserve everything good in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her in so many ways, and it's quite possible she loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty words for pretty souls

_"don't forget to lock the door."_  
he says it after their date, after rushed words and rushed kisses. after dancing in the soft light of the moon, after stifled laughter in the warmth of his old ford. he says it with furrowed eyebrows, hand raised to follow her path through the car window as she walks slowly up the drive. he says it with hushed concern, seriousness never leaving his face as she laughs and assures him that she's safe and he doesn't need to worry.

he doesn't drive away until he hears the key turn decisively in the old brass lock.

* * *

 

 _"I bought you coffee."_  
he says it on a sunday morning, eyes bright and sparkling with mirth. she thanks him softly, golden fingers dancing over his own as she takes the cup from him. the sun is bright above their heads and she wants to go to the park. so he stops at a supermarket and buys food for an impromptu picnic. they end up sprawled underneath a large oak tree, legs hopelessly tangled, laughter mingling with the gentle spring breeze as the leaves sway in the serenity of the moment.

next week he buys her another cup, and holds his breath as he waits to hear what she wants to do today.

* * *

 

 _"have you eaten lunch yet?"_  
he asks one sunny afternoon, hand raised to cover the mouth of the phone as he moves to his room. his mother is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake her. he hears her half-annoyed exhale of breath as he eases the door shut, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. yes, she says, she has. she's surprised that he remembered her father was out of town that week and there would be no one to buy her take-out. he laughs softly, promises to come by in a few hours to make sure she isn't hungry.

she huffs but agrees and he can hear the amusement in her tone as he whispers goodbye 

* * *

 

 _"it reminded me of you."_  
he says as he passes the present to her. it's messily wrapped with silver paper and string, and he smiles sheepishly as she turns it over in her hands. his green eyes are affectionate and warm, but he's holding his breath as she pulls on the ribbon, paper falling apart in her hands. inside is a ebony velvet box, and inside that is a necklace, a glittering owl pendant dangling from the end of it. he says it again as she picks it up, draping the chain over her long, elegant fingers. she's silent, and he's worried. but he needn't be, because she's asking him to put it on for her, whispering her thanks afterwards when she turns around and hugs him fiercely.

he's thinking that every pretty and wonderful thing in the world reminds him of her, and this was just one of the many.

* * *

 

 _"I'll wait"_  
he says when she walks into the building. her weekend class would take three hours, but he wouldn't have the chance to see her again that week if he left now. she's chiding him for it, but he can see that she's happy that he made that decision. after she leaves he walks over to the café next to the school, buying a latte and sitting down by a window. he people-watches as he waits for her class to be over, looking at all the girls as they stroll past and listing all the reasons how they're not her in his head.

the bell at the door of the café jingles after three hours, and he looks up with a smile, the list in his head vanishing as she smiles at him and makes her way over.

* * *

 

 _"I like your laugh"_  
he says, suddenly and unexpectedly, one day as they're watching a movie. he says it because her laugh sounds like music, it sounds like everything good and special and beautiful in the world all rolled up into one marvellous sound. she laughs again, tells him that it's such a weird thing to like as she turns back to the movie.

he smiles at that, and smiles again when she laughs once more.

* * *

 

 _"are you sure?"_  
he asks as she pulls on the wetsuit. yes, she says, firmly, earnestly. he's hesitant as he pulls his own suit on, goggles dangling around his neck. they get onto the boat, and then into the large metal cage, checking to see if their oxygen tanks are secure before they're being lowered into the ocean. she's apprehensive, he can see, so he asks again. she turns to him, grey eyes boring into his own as she nods.

minutes later a shark is swimming past them, but he's looking at her because the glow on her face is like the rising sun.

* * *

 

 _"go back to sleep."_  
he says one night, green eyes bright in the darkness of his room. she's staying over for christmas and its far too early to be awake, even by his standards. she blinks blearily, half-awake and half-asleep as she closes her eyes once more and nestles back into the warmth of the bed, heart beating a steady rhythm against his arms.

he shuts his eyes as well, and before long they're both asleep.

* * *

 

 _"I'll do it for you."_  
he says, late one night as she stretches and yawns. it’s the last term of school and she has one more paper left to hand in, but he can see the tiredness in her bones and the exhaustion lingering in the corners of her eyes. she's smiling sleepily at him as he stands and takes her paper, fully intending to run the mile to her teacher's office so that it goes in on time. he'd do anything for her if she asked, and it both shocks and delights him at the same time once he realizes it.

when he gets back she's sprawled on her bed, fast asleep. he pulls the blanket up to rest neatly around her shoulders, lying down on the couch and watching her breathe as he falls asleep.

* * *

 

 _"I love you."_  
he whispers one night as they're baking in his kitchen. it is 2am and he can't quite remember who's idea it was to get up and make cookies, but he's not regretting it now. he didn't think she heard because there's a pause, a silence, but then she closes the space between them and wraps her arms around his neck. it takes him a second or two to respond, but before he can say it once more she's kissing him, kissing the words into his mouth over and over and over again.

it's not until the cookies are done that he says it again, loud and clear this time as she sets them out on a plate. he says it again, heart thumping wildly as she turns to him and smiles, giving him words of her own.

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at fightiingdragons


End file.
